Mary Ann
Mary Ann Summers is a girl from Winfield, Kansas who was stranded on the island along with the six other castaways. She was played by actress Dawn Wells, who continued the role in the three NBC-TV made for TV movies, Rescue from Gilligan's Island, The Castaways on Gilligan's Island and The Harlem Globetrotters on Gilligan's Island. She was voiced by Jane Webb in the The New Adventures of Gilligan. Dawn Wells voiced the character as well as that of Ginger in Gilligan's Planet. Personality Mary Ann's personality is perky, nice, upbeat, lovable and sensitive. Throughout the series it is shown that she cooks the most often and everyone probably prefers her cooking to anyone else's, she is usually the one that does all the chores. Mary Ann is the most down to earth of all women on the island. Episode(s) * Season 1 * Season 2 * Season 3 Outfits Mary Ann has mulitiple oufits seen throughout the show, an example of one is a short orange, dress and matching high stiletto heels. Another is a blue turtleneck, jeans, shoes and a straw hat, she wears various outfits throughout the show, though. In The Second Ginger Grant, she is seen in a very sexy leopard skin outfit (which might have actually been Ginger's), and also in a very tight blue gown and matching high heels as she performs as Ginger. Her outfits often expose her abdomen while covering up her navel. Possessions Mary Ann brings a few things with her to the island, mostly a few pieces of clothing and a sewing kit. Trivia * Mary Ann was based on Dorothy from the film The Wizard of Oz. * It is said throughout the series that she knows a lot about gardening, coming from a farm in Kansas. * Although Mary Ann was supposedly meant to be a teenager, Wells was older than her fictional character with her actual age at the start of the series being 26; Tina Louise was about 5 years older. * Her favorite radio soap operas are Old Doctor Young and Blaze Of Noon. * In Two on a Raft, it's revealed Mary Ann was employed at the general store in Winfield, Kansas and had also been a member of the Girl Scouts. * Through the series, there are several moments that imply Mary Ann is sweet on Gilligan inasmuch as she is usually making coconut cream pies for him as prizes or gifts of gratitude. Although attempts at romance are made in The Matchmaker and The Postman Cometh, nothing ever develops. * In Ring Around Gilligan, Mary Ann reveals she was a member of a club that wore club rings * In the early opening sequence, neither Mary Ann's name or the Professor's was mentioned. It was mentioned that Bob Denver successfully petitioned to include their character's names in the opening sequence when the series opener was re-created for the color episodes. * The episode, Beauty Is as Beauty Does, stands out as a fan favorite for all Mary Ann fans inasmuch as she accidentally loses her bathing suit in the lagoon in preparation for running against Ginger for Miss Castaway. The Second Ginger Grant also seems to rank high among fans. Gallery Dawn as Mary Ann.jpg dawn_11.jpg dawn_22.jpg dawn_34.jpg dawn_45.jpg dawn_56.jpg dawn_98.jpg mary_ann_ginger -.jpg mary_ann56.jpg mary_ann77.jpg mary_ann78.jpg mary_ann91.jpg mary7.jpg mary-ann33.jpg mary-ann55.jpg dummy2.png dummy3.jpg m24.jpg gi_88.jpg m68.jpg gi83.jpg g59.jpg gi_51.jpg gi_77.png 4ff2 jpggrQB 7DBzdqvK5eK.jpg m67.jpg m87.jpg m88.jpg m89.jpg m90.jpg ma45.jpg g89.jpg ma77.jpg 00GilligansGiantess.jpg ---- Category:Main Characters Category:S.S. Minnow Passengers Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters